Heart, Body, Mind, Soul
by Owlstar
Summary: The story of a kit who travels through life, and having to learn to control his heart, his body, his mind, and his soul if he is to overcome them. K plus to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Heart, Body, Mind, and Soul**

**Ok notes: This is written from the point of view that I would have if I were in a Warriors book... by the way, my warrior charcter is Moonkit-Moonpaw-Moonstorm. Also I made up a few characters and I dont own warriors...**

_I woke up one morning feeling drowsy. I realized something was wrong... the camp was deathly quiet and I saw nobody in the nursery. I went outside and looked around... nobody... no crickets chirping, no owls hooting... nothing... I went and peaked inside Firestar's den. He wasn't there... _Then I heard a meow... I looked around but I couldn't see the source of the meow. And then something hard hit my side. It wasn't very hard but then I woke up in the nursery, next to my mother, Robinsoul. The ramming turned out to be my brother, Shadekit, pretending to hunt and pouncing on me, claws sheathed of course. Then my sister shouted "He's awake. Finally!" I jumped up with a start as soon as I remebered... I was becoming an apprentice today! I remember begging Firestar for Swallowpelt to be my mentor and he agreed!

Me, my sister, who was named Flowerkit after her dark yellow fur, and my brother went into the clearing. I couldn't wait for my first day as an apprentice but then I remebered my dream... He walked over to Leafpool's den.

Leafpool asked me "What is it?"

I replied "Well..." and I told her about my dream. Leafpool thought it was just a nightmare but I wasn't so sure... Just then Firestar yowled the words for a clan meeting...

Firestar called me, Shadekit, and Flowerkit forward... _This is it!_ I thought just as Firestar said to me these words: "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Moonkit, from now on you will be known as Moonpaw... Swallowpelt, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be Moonpaw's mentor."

I was so happy! Not only was Swallowpelt a nice warrior, she was my older sister! I felt that somewhere under my silvery-white pelt, my face was red with both happiness of becoming an apprentice and emmbarresment that my older sister was my mentor... But little did I know that that would be the last moon I would spend with Firestar...

**This was a short chapter. When I get more into the story then the chapters will get longer... good reviews go farther inm while bad reviews do nothing... ill update no matter what if someone flames me...**


	2. Chapter 2

Heart, Body, Mind, Soul

**Ok I'll try to make this longer... NO FLAMES!! and no correcting my spelling because it's annoying...**

I walked out of the apprentice den for a patrol... My first patrol! I was so excited! I would get to help warriors renew the scent markings! I went towards where the patrol was meeting and headed out of the camp... When we were renewing the borders along the Shadowclan I picked up a Shadowclan scent... But there was something strange about part of the scent... it smelled of dog and blood... and also the path that it was taking... It was headed toward the camp! I shouted to Brambleclaw and Graystripe and they rushed over. Graystripe was the first to speak of the dog and blood scent, "I'd know that scent anywhere... Bloodclan..." I had heard stories of Bloodclan but I thought they were legends but they were true... and I knew that for sure now... We raced along the trail and noticed it was heading straight for the entrance. We heard yowls of anger, fear, and pain. We raced in to find both Shadow and Bloodclan's fighting the whole of Thunderclan. I raced in and started fighting like the whole of Starclan! Even though my mentor had only taught me a few moves, including the killing bite, I was able to drive off a few Shadowclan warriors before being pinned down by what smelled like a Bloodclan warrior. They had sharp dog claws somehow attached to their own claws. The warrior's claws were less than a mouse-length away when I curved my body, launched up, and preformed the killing bite. My mentor had told my to only use it when you were close to death and I'd say I was less than a mouse-length away from death. Then I remembered something... Firestar! I reared up and turned around and then raced off towards Firestar's den to see Firestar being gripped in the teeth of a Bloodclan warrior and a large gash on his neck... His eyes were blank then he came back to life again and then died again... I watched this a whole eight times. It was horror... Then something hard hit my side and I blacked out... I had no idea how long it had been but I woke up in Leafpool's den... I got up and asked her how long I had been out and she replied, "2 moons." I was amazed at how I could have been out for that long...

Then I asked who was leader and it turned out that it was Brambleclaw(star now) and his deputy was Graystripe. Her voice sounded monotone... I was afraid something was wrong so I walked outside and I saw a sight I wish I had never seen... slaughtered bodies and then... Shadowclan warriors... they walked inside the elder den, pushed out Longtail and with the quickest blow I had ever seen, killed him... they even pulled out kits and slaughtered them. Shadowclan had taken over. The only things they didn't kill were medicine cats, apprentices and warriors. With those they tied with ropes (somehow) and dragged them off towards the Shadowclan encampment... we were prisoners... I ran outside to the secret exit and ran as fast as possible to the Windclan camp... when I got their I smelled Riverclan, Bloodclan, and Windclan and I saw warriors being taken out, bound by the very same ties, being escorted to the Riverclan camp. I heard mumblings about how strong Deathclan would be... So this is what was happening... Had Firestar... Or Bramblestar agreed to this? I could not think of a worst situation... The only thing I knew to do was rebel... I had to rebel... There had always been 4 clans and I would not let anyone change that (Well unless it was Starclan themselves) I started toward the Moon Pool to sleep. I would not sleep in camp with the fear of being taken away from it... And so I slept...

_I woke up in a small clearing that I had never seen before.. there were five other cats standing there... Graystripe, Shadepaw, Flowerpaw, and Robinsoul. A voice said: These are the rebels you must seek in the Shadowclan camp... they share the same cause as you... to rebel... Go now... Find them and rebel..._

I woke with a start... So... I must find these cats... but how? I will just have to figure that out on my own...


End file.
